


Jasper Hale Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jasper Hale imagines, oneshots and prompts from my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Jasper Hale / Reader, Jasper Hale / You, Jasper Hale x Reader - Relationship, Jasper Hale x You
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

You jumped when Alice and Jasper sat down. She frowned at Bella who looked nervous while Jasper gave you a curious look. “Are you ok?” Bella hissed at you. She hadn’t intended for you to get wrapped up in all the vampire trouble going around.

“I didn’t get any sleep.” You complained as you poked at your food, sat on the cafeteria table in front of you.  
“I hope this isn't to do with us. We wouldn’t want you to be afraid.” Alice whispered to you.  
“Oh that, no that makes a lot of weird stuff going on make a lot of sense and is oddly pretty relieving that there is now an answer for all the crazy.” You blabbered quickly. Jasper smiled and almost chuckled at your comment.  
“Then what’s got you so upset? Alice would have seen anything terrible happen.” Bella assured you.

“I have a test next period! It’s in history! I’m so nervous I can’t remember anything at all and I’m going to fail. If I fail this my GPA will drop!” You exclaimed quickly.  
“That’s all?” Bella asked.  
“That’s a whole lot!” You huffed and groaned, pushing your food away so you could rest your head on the table.  
“I wouldn’t worry.” Alice said as she glanced at Jasper who was staring at you.  
“Because you see me taking the test and getting into a great college?” You asked without lifting your head. When you started to feel an unnerving amount of calm, your mind cleared and you frowned. “Weird I feel better.”  
No one said anything and when you glanced between Bella and Alice you realised they were avoiding looking at Jasper who smiled at you.

“Wait a minute, you did it!” You accused Jasper quietly.  
“No use being so anxious you can’t concentrate.” Jasper answered quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Rosalie asked Jasper who was frowning at you. Alice had dressed you in a simple work out outfit, providing a cap which was slightly too big and you had to keep pushing it up so you could see.

“She’s past the fledgling stage. We should give her some training.” Jasper replied. Rosalie frowned as she looked you over. If he had told her you were human, she would have believed it. She was worried that training with you might break you before Jasper even amped it up.  
“What do I need to do?” You asked nervously.  
“All you need to do is stop Rosalie. She’ll try to pin you to the ground.” Jasper explained.  
The next hour consisted of you being thrown around the clearing while Jasper shouted instructions, none of which helped you much.  
“You should try and follow my instructions.” Jasper said as he called for you to take a break.  
“I tried!” You gasped from the small dip in the middle of the field you’d been practising in. Jasper had offered you a few fighting lessons before you ventured off on your own. You weren’t sure a few would cut it. “Do I really need all these lessons?” You asked hopefully.  
“Well, if you’re damned if you do, damned if you don’t.” He said with a smile and walked away to talk with Rosalie.  
“That isn’t an answer!” You complained, realising that you’d have to practise all day.


End file.
